


First Snow

by LadyApollo



Series: One Shots [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Snow, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 14:24:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5251514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyApollo/pseuds/LadyApollo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick one shot where Ariella sees snow for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Snow

It was the first snowfall of the year.

  
“I’ve never seen snow before!” She bounded out of the Chantry doors and skidded to a halt in front of Leliana’s tent. Eyes wide, she stretched out her hand to let the snowflakes fall into her bare palm. “It melts?” Blue eyes watched the flakes turn to liquid from her warmth.

  
“How have you never seen snow?” He smiled as he followed her outside. “Indeed, it does melt.” He stood leaning against the Chantry wall, watching her childlike wonder in amusement. Snow had been common in most of the places he’d been, maybe not Kirkwall, but certainly in Honnleath during the winter. “It is just frozen water.” Golden eyes never wavered from her frame.

  
“We took our summers in the winter, my father hated the cold.” A youthful smile that made her eyes crinkle, one that warmed his heart. He watched with amusement as she stuck a pink tongue out to catch a flake on her tongue. “This happens all the time?”

  
“And more,” he chuckled. They had been outside the Chantry for a while now, long enough that snow had begun to accumulate on the ground. “My siblings and I, we enjoyed the snow. We would make snowballs to see who could make the most, and then we would fight with them.”

  
“I’ve only ever heard of it in fables, and songs from bards!” She twirled, snowflakes gently spinning with her. “I’ve been in the cold, but I’ve never seen snow. Maker, how can I be nearly thirty years and never seen this magnificent stuff!” She leaned down to a drift, one gloved hand and one bare hand scooped up the snow. “Should I taste it?”

  
Another chuckle. “I wouldn’t, if I were you. I’ve heard that the first snowfall is what gets the dirt out of the sky. Perhaps next time?” While he spoke, she formed a ball and threw it at him. It landed in the fur of his pauldrons with a wet pat. “Oh you’ve done it now, prepare for battle!” He leaned down to scoop snow of his own. Another snowball aimed for his arm exploded down his neck. Cold melted water seeped into the fur and down his back. He haphazardly flung one in her direction, missing her completely.

  
A girlish giggle, and another snowball hit the stone of the Chantry behind him. “I believe the score is now in my favor, Commander!”

**Author's Note:**

> Join me on Tumblr: ladyapollo3583


End file.
